The present invention relates to an improved polyethylene/polypropylene (PE/PP) bag weaving machine which does not require a power lubrication and cooling system for the machine itself. Instead, before the weaving ribbons reach the weaving device, a lubrication and cooling system including a pallet, a slide rod, and a water tank is provided to lubricate and cool the weaving ribbons directly, thereby preventing the brittleness of the weaving ribbons which would otherwise be caused by the high temperature resulting from the friction between the weaving ribbons and the weaving PE/PP bag during the weaving process. In addition, the disadvantage of being unable to print on a PE/PP weaving bag manufactured by a conventional method using lubrication oil cooling is eliminated by eliminating the need for lubrication oil cooling.
It is well known that during the weaving process used for manufacturing a PE/PP bag, the friction of the weaving ribbons and the weaving bag produces a high temperature and makes the weaving ribbons brittle, affecting the quality of product. Also, when weaving ribbons are not lubricated, they are harsh and difficult to weave. It is further well known that the lubricating cooling system of a conventional PE/PP bag weaving machine usually includes an oil cup on the top edge of the weaving machine, and a power system by means of which the lubricating oil inside the oil cup is evenly coated on the weaving ribbons, after which a blower is used to blow the cooling air on the ribbon, so as to achieve lubrication and cooling effects. However, the conventional lubrication and cooling system is subject to the following problems:
(1) The oil cup must be power operated to pump the oil, and an additional blower is required to provide the cooling air. The process is therefore not only complicated, but also consumes much power, and the continuous consumption of the lubrication oil increases the production cost; PA0 (2) Although the lubrication oil has lubricating and heat dissipating effects, the oil pollution on the surfaces of the weaving ribbons leads to either a stripping hazard during printing, or unprintability of the bag.
In view of the above problems, the present invention has been created to provide a lubrication and cooling system before the weaving ribbons reach the weaving device, and to use the water in a water tank to lubricate and cool the weaving ribbons directly, so as to avoid any brittleness resulting from high temperature produced by friction during the weaving process, which may affect the product quality, and at the same time to eliminate the disadvantage that it is difficult or impossible to print on a PE/PP weaving bag manufactured by conventional methods using lubrication oil cooling.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a PE/PP bag weaving machine without a power lubrication and cooling system, and which uses water to lubricate and cool the weaving ribbons, so that no power is required and other material costs can be saved.
Another object of the present invention is to moisten the weaving ribbons during the weaving process so that, after high temperature evaporation, printing on the surface of the PE/PP bag will be possible.